In My Mind
by Inspector L
Summary: A poor attempt to make my feelings about this place known.


I am loath to actually write something here. I feel like it is bringing my own writing down several levels simply by associating with you. I must post, however, simply because you are too ignorant to see my point any other way. What follows is a poor piece of work for me, but still better than any you have done. Those of who I speak shall know themselves, and their faults.

It swept through the Bleed, that massive gap between the worlds. Some have compared it to space, as it bears the same near-endless gaps and strange energies. But any who have seen the Bleed, truly looked upon it with bare eyes will know that no comparison can be drawn. It is an always-shifting, always-moving morass of colors and shapes. Abstracts to do a modern artist proud, and bizarre symbols flowed side by side in this place. It is said that if you stare to long, you begin to see things, strange, wonderful, terrible, world-altering things. To travel through the Bleed is to take your life into your own hands. Yet still they came.

There is one thing in common with almost all spacecraft, in any story or show. They are almost always sleek, and futuristic, heralding a new era of technology, showing us the advanced workings of the future realm. Not this craft. No one could mistake this craft for a wonder of a Utopian age. A full mile long it was and half as wide. It was a gothic monstrosity, seeming to be the composition of thousands of churches and cathedrals, or perhaps the largest holy place in existence. No simple flying building this though. While sporting gothic design, it still retained the shape of a spacecraft, bearing viewports, and array. If one looked hard enough you would find that under many arches, cannons and blasters hide.

Inside the great beast, figures moved. Less than one would expect for a ship this size. Some of them are not important as of now. We shall now focus on one in particular. He sits in his study, a sinister, empty place bearing few furnishings and no homely comforts. He is a small man, and wears tinted glasses, drumming his gloved fingers on the desk. Finally, he rises, stepping towards a strange insignia on the wall, one that the readers of this story are not privileged enough to see. He bows to it, and then turns to the wall. The wall slides away, revealing the swirling colors of the Bleed. The man stares at them for a long time, watching their ever shifting shapes, and beginning to hear the music of that terrible, wonderful place.

Ego profiteor ut Imperator Omnipotens (I confess to the Emperor almighty)  
Ut beatus Dominica of Quill (To blessed Demerus of the Quill)  
Ut beatus patronus Michaelus (To the blessed patron Michaelus)  
Ut sanctus dominatio , ut totus vinco (To the holy lords, to all the masters)

Inspector L:  
Lord Demerus  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud

The Bleed:  
Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

L:  
Lord Demerus  
You know I'm so much more skilled than  
The common, vulgar, unoriginal, cliched crowd

The Bleed:  
Ut is has exorsus (That it has begun)

L:  
Tell me, my master,  
Why I see them flitting all around  
Why their useless chatter haunts my ears

The Bleed:  
In vestri nomen (In your name)

L:  
I hear them, I see them  
The chittering of their twisted stories  
It drives me out of all control

The Bleed:  
Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

L:  
Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire I will wield  
This burning  
Desire  
to burn them in their skin

It is my fault

The Bleed:  
In meus intentio (In my plan)

L:  
I will be to blame blame

The Bleed:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

L:  
My hand will strike the match  
To set this category aflame

The Bleed:  
Per meus plurimus mirus mendum (Through my most wonderful fault)

L:  
It is my fault

The Bleed:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

L:  
And is your plan

The Bleed:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

L:  
To burn the fools  
Destroy them to a man

The Bleed:  
Per meus plurimus mirus mendum (Through my most wonderful fault)

L:  
Aid me, my master  
Don't let them cast their spell  
Don't let their clichés burn my flesh and bone  
Destroy all the authors  
And let them taste the fires of hell  
Let their deaths be mine and mine alone

Officer Bigby (SPOKEN):  
Inspector, we've almost arrived

L (SPOKEN):  
What?

Officer Bigby (SPOKEN):  
The category sir, we've almost reached it.

L (SPOKEN):  
Excellent, now leave me, my friend

I'll burn them, burn down all their category

L:  
Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now authors, it's your turn  
Choose quitting or  
Your pyre  
Leave now or you will burn

PRIESTS:  
Imperator have haud misericordia (Emperor have no mercy)

L:  
Emperor have no mercy for them

PRIESTS:  
Imperator tribuo vires (Emperor give strength)

L:  
Emperor have strength for me

The Bleed:  
Imperator have haud misericordia (Emperor no have mercy)

L:  
They will give in

Or they will burn!


End file.
